The Youko King
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: Parody of the Lion King with anime characters! Chapter 9 up!
1. Messed Up Ceremony

_**Kitsune: Hello everyone! I was inspired by Kato Shingetsu's Anime Characters Do The Lord of the Rings, so I decided to do a parody series of Disney movies, since I didn't want to steal Kato's idea. I seriously hope I'm not stealing your idea, Kato, if you're reading this.**_

_**Ritsu Sohma: (runs onstage) I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DON'T WANNA STEAL YOUR IDEA, PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE!**_

_**Kitsune: RITSU! Shaddup! I'm the one apologising, not you!**_

_**Ritsu: Oh . . . (runs offstage)**_

_**Kitsune: --' (sigh) Okay, here we go.**_

_**Jeremy: Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc owns nothing.**_

**The Youko King**

**Summary: That's right! Youko's a king! We do not own the anime characters present in this fanfiction. That means we don't own the animes: Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Crescent Moon, Inuyasha, or Rurouni Kenshin.**

_Cast_

_Young Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Shippou_

_Adult Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Youko Kurama_

_Mufasa . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Inuyasha_

_Sarabi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Misoka_

_Scar . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Naraku_

_Young Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Rin_

_Adult Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kaoru_

_Rafiki . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Toutousai_

_Timon . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yusuke_

_Puumba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kuwabara_

_Zazuu . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Myoga_

_Shenzi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kagura_

_Bonzai . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kanna_

_Ed . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kohaku_

_**Kitsune: That means we gave Inuyasha characters 9 parts out of 14, making the majority Inuyasha, which this will be filed under. Majority rules, man. Yu-Yu-Hakusho gets 3 parts, and Crescent Moon and Rurouni Kenshin only get 1 part each. I probably should have picked a different movie to make a parody of, but, whatever!**_

_**Jeremy: Wildebeast, Antelope, and any other animals will be either demons or Heartless. Why? Because Kitsune likes playing her cousins Kingdom Hearts game, that's why.**_

_**Kitsune: Riku! No! (sobs) Come back to the light!**_

_**Jeremy: Right. Anyways, here we go.**_

**Chapter 1: Messed Up Ceremony**

The sun rises on a background that looks to be drawn with crayon ala 5-year-old. The director, Kitsune, angrily gets up and tears down the backdrop, before stomping back to her seat.

"ACTION, AGAIN!"

"Kitsune, this is not right!" Youko's voice says. He stands next to the other fox demon, who is happily sipping rum. "I am in no way related to Shippou!"

"Yeah, we don't even look alike!" the young kitsune says, hopping up onto Youko's head.

"Then you'll wear a wig!" Kitsune said.

"I love Kenshin!" Kaoru whines, walking up to them. "And who is this 'Youko Kurama'?"

"That would be me," Youko says. Kaoru blushes and turns away.

"Though, I don't mind this," she manages to whisper. Kenshin, two floors down, overhears and stomps up, turned battosai, and katana in hand.

"Who is this Youko Kurama!" he shouts. All fingers point to Youko, who now wields rose whip. The two promptly get into a fight.

Kitsune whistles, and Natalie and Erika, her loyal friends/ bodyguards/ comembers of RCS Inc, come along and forcefully pry Kenshin off Youko. Youko growls, so Kitsune sprays him with a squirt bottle.

"Back to work!" she shouts.

"Kitsune, this is wrong!" Inuyasha yells, stomping over to her. "One, I refuse to be related to Naraku, and two, I refuse to die!"

"Hey, then why'd you take the job?"

"Because . . . Because . . ." And Inuyasha stammers as he tries to think of a good explanation for why he took the job.

Kagome stomps up and growls, with a vein popping up on her head and a fang face, "Who is Misoka?"

Kitsune whistles again, and Natalie and Erika come and restrain her. Yay! **(_Kitsune: No, I am not a Kagome Basher. I just didn't wanna give Inuyasha so many spots, though it ended up happening, anyway . . ._)** And so, Kagome is tied to a chair and forced to watch the entire thing. Double yay!

"Alright, places everyone! Ready? ACTION FOR THE THIRD TIME!"

Sun starts to slowly rise, as floods the land with its reddish glow. No music is heard.

"CUT! Where's the music?" Kitsune yells.

"Kitsune," Jeremy says, meekly, "Uh, the. Tape. Broke . . ."

"Then sing the opening!" she commanded. Immediately after, she regreatted it.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAATSIVETENYAH! BABAA-TI-TI-WAH-WAH!" Jeremy shrieks, causing the camera to break.

**-Please stand by. We are experiencing technical difficulties.-**

"Alright, action . . ." Kitsune says, taking aspirin to cure her aching head.

Various demons look up and start running in one direction as _"The Circle of Life"_ begins to play. It soon cuts and changes to _"Papercut"_ by _Linkin Park._ Yay, again!

Everyone turns to Kitsune for explanation. "What?" she asks, innocently, "I like Linkin Park . . ."

Inuyasha stands on top of a very large rock. In fact, it was so large, he walked one way and got lost. Nah, just kidding! But he did fall off, and crawled right back up, grumbling something about not getting paid enough to do this.

"I'm not paying you at all!" Kitsune screams, "Get back to the script!"

All the demons gather around, staring in awe and some in disgust of the hanyou standing on top of the rock. Pretty soon, Myoga jumps up, attaches himself to Inuyasha's nose, and starts sucking his blood.

Inuyasha slaps him.

"Have you no respect for a flea?" Myoga asks.

"Don't start with that shi--" Kitsune glares at Inuyasha. "I mean, Myoga, old friend, where's old Toutousai?"

"Hold your horses, Inuyasha," the old man said, carefully walking up the rock with his huge-ass mallet in hand. "Now, where is the child?"

And so, Inuyasha showed Toutousai his child, in Misoka's arms, which turned out to be Shippou in a chibi form. Toutousai unscrewed the hammer from the pole and attached a few ball-shapped fruits to it, them waved them in front of Shippou's face. The young fox demon growled, and bit down on one, and as Toutousai withdrew the pole, Shippou dangled from the fruit by his teeth.

Toutousai shook the pole. "Get off, dammit!" Shippou plopped on his butt on the ground and 'hmph'ed. He was then picked up by Toutousai and brought to the edge of the cliff. The demons below, bowed. Suddenly, Toutousai slipped off the edge and both he and Shippou went spiralling off the huge rock and were ravaged by the hungry demons.

Inuyasha, Myoga and Misoka sweatdropped as Shippou and Touttousai scrambled away, their clothes in tatters.

"I'm glad I'm done here." Shippou said and left. Toutousai frowned and ran away as the deons decided to give chase and attack him again.

_**Kitsune: I know, really wierd, but whatever. Review, please!**_

_**Jeremy: Up next: Naraku and Inuyasha clash! Plus some stupid jokes about Naraku!**_


	2. Of Manicures and Angry Kings

_**Kitsune: Hello everyone! We're back! Oh, I may not be able to get a lot of stories or chapters updated because I gotta go back to school (SOPHMORE YEAR WH00T!), and I got 4 Honors courses!**_

_**Jeremy: Haha, I'm a senior!**_

_**Kitsune: And I hate you.**_

_**Jeremy: I bet you do.**_

_**Kitsune: And yet I love you at the same time.**_

_**Jeremy: (blush) Huh?**_

_**Kitsune: PSYCHE! HAHAHAHA! You fell for it! Why the Hell would I ever love you when I have KAONASHI!**_

_**Kaonashi: (smirk) (grips Kitsune's waist) Mine.**_

_**Jeremy: I knew that. I was testing you.**_

_**Kitsune: (Rolls eyes) Right. Anyways, everyone review! And I own nothing!**_

**The Youko King**

**Summary: That's right! Youko's a king! We do not own the anime characters present in this fanfiction. That means we don't own the animes: Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Crescent Moon, Inuyasha, or Rurouni Kenshin.**

_Cast_

_Young Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Shippou_

_Adult Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Youko Kurama_

_Mufasa . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Inuyasha_

_Sarabi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Misoka_

_Scar . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Naraku_

_Young Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Rin_

_Adult Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kaoru_

_Rafiki . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Toutousai_

_Timon . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yusuke_

_Puumba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kuwabara_

_Zazuu . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Myoga_

_Shenzi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kagura_

_Bonzai . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kanna_

_Ed . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kohaku_

_**Kitsune: And due to very strange circumstances, Inuyasha has the majority of the cast with 9 outta 14! Yay!**_

**Chapter 2: Of Manicures and Angry Kings**

A tiny little mouse demon scurries onstage, squeaking and cleaning himself. He soon takes out a little boombox and does the macarena.

Thankfully, a giant spiny tentacle thing pierces the mouse and brings it eye level to Naraku.

"Hahahaha! You pathetic little demon, I'll eat you now!" And with that, Naraku opens his mouth to consume the mouse, when Myoga jumps on Naraku's cheek and starts sucking his blood. Naraku slaps Myoga and flicks him away. "Stupid flea, go bug Inuyasha or something."

"I'm here to yell at you about missing the new king's ceremony thing!" Myoga protests.

"Yeah! You missed Shippou--"

"Youko! Inuyasha, it's Youko, Youko is the star!"

"Yeah, but Shippou is the one playing him right now!" Inuyasha protests to Kitsune.

"I don't give a rat's ass about it, just say Youko and be done with it!" Kitsune says, sipping her green tea.

Inuyasha sighs. "You missed _Youko's_ birthing thing."

"Well, if it isn't my _brother_ down on high to mingle with the commoners . . ." Naraku says, "Inuyasha, you do drugs!"

"No way!" _Maybe._ "Besides, you missed the point," Inuyasha says, "You missed Shi--Youko's birth ceremony." Inuyasha looks at Kitsune, "Can I kill him now?"

"No."

"But--"

"No."

"Just a--"

"I said, No."

Inuyasha sighs and grumbles, "Well, you missed the ceremony."

"Oh, that was today?" Naraku says, feigning innocence, "Oh, I'm sorry, I was getting my manicure done by a proffessional demon stylist, but it still needs a bit of a touch up." Naraku inspected his nails. "Must have slipped my mind."

Myoga jumped up, "Yeah, well your mind's like grease, it's so slippery! Oh, and it was your job as Master Inuyasha's 'brother' to be first in line."

"I was first in line," Naraku says, "Until my beeper rang, and I had to go. The stylist doesn't like to be kept waiting. Besides, the furball could wait."

"Yeah, well that furball's gonna be the new king!" Inuyasha said, with tears streaming down his face, "But I wanna be the king!"

"You are the king!"

"A very angry king," Kitsune added, "You must be mad about Naraku missing your son's birth."

"Yeah, yeah, I am. Can I go now?"

"No, Naraku goes first, it's in the script!" Kitsune yells.

"Yeah!" Jeremy supplies, eating pudding, and sitting next to Kitsune. He offered some on a spoon to her. "Want some?"

"Ew, no!" Kitsune shouted, somehow managing to fall out of her chair. "Continue!"

"Well, I'll be seeing you, 'bro'," Naraku says, "I have to get some dye for my hair." And with that he walked away.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Make me!" Naraku yells back. Inuyasha swipes at him with the Wind Scar.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper, Inuyasha, I've challenged you enough times. You never seem to die, too." And Naraku walked away. Again.

Myoga hops up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What a pest," Myoga says.

"Yeah, and we didn't even fight," Inuyasha yells at Kitsune, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT FOR TAMPERING WITH THE LAWS OF NATURE!"

"What'd I do now?" Kitsune asks, looking at him, innocently.

Myoga interrupts, "Anyways, Youko's gonna be the king and we won't have to deal with that slimy toadstool, yada yada, blah blah, let's go."

And with that, they leave.

-

_**Kitsune: I know, not the best in the world, but I'm trying. I need suggestions, SUGGESTIONS, PEOPLE PLEASE! Kato Shingetsu-san, would you please give me some pointers or something? I'm not very good. (sob)**_

_**Jeremy: (happily eating pudding) Weview . . . GACK! (chokes on pudding) (dies)**_

_**Kitsune: Heh, little did he know I put the knock out potion in there! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review.**_


	3. Come Not Between The Hanyous and Ramen

_**Kitsune: REVIEW, I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**Jeremy: Hyper much?**_

_**Kitsune: Yes. (knocks him over the head with a vase)**_

_**Jeremy: Xx**_

**The Youko King**

**Summary: That's right! Youko's a king! We do not own the anime characters present in this fanfiction. That means we don't own the animes: Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Crescent Moon, Inuyasha, or Rurouni Kenshin.**

_Cast_

_Young Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Shippou_

_Adult Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Youko Kurama_

_Mufasa . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Inuyasha_

_Sarabi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Misoka_

_Scar . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Naraku_

_Young Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Rin_

_Adult Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kaoru_

_Rafiki . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Toutousai_

_Timon . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yusuke_

_Puumba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kuwabara_

_Zazuu . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Myoga_

_Shenzi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kagura_

_Bonzai . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kanna_

_Ed . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kohaku_

**Chapter 3: Come Not Between The Hanyous and Their Ramen**

Shippou runs out to look over the edge of the huge rock thiing known as Skulk Rock!

"Wait, Skulk Rock? Isn't it Pride Rock?" Shippou asks.

"Yeah," Kitsune says, "But a group of lions is called a pride, whereas a group of foxes is called a Skulk."

"But I'm not a fox!" Inuyasha exclaims.

"Well, Shippou, Misoka, Youko and I are, so ha! Majority rules!" Kitsune says, and throws a Jello cup at his head. Jeremy runs after said Jello cup, screaming, "MINE!" and beats Inuyasha to a pulp to get it back. In this rucus, they knock Shippou off the ledge of the very big rock.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sorry, Shippou!" Jeremy says, and runs off with the Jello.

"You idiot, get back up here!" Inuyasha says, with a very big bump on his head from the Jello cup.

"Go to sleep, Inuyasha!" Kitsune yells.

"Make me!"

"Kagome?"

"OSUWARI!" the teen yells.

Inuyasha's necklace glows very bright before sending him crashing into the ground, and through the cheap styrofoam rock, making an Inuyasha-shaped hole in the styrofoam.

"Continue!" Kitsune yells as people carry Inuyasha away. Shippou reappears and rushes into a cavelike room and steps on the sleeping people just to torment them. Oh, so mean! He then headbutts Inuyasha, knocking the just waking hanyou out again.

"Inuyasha, get up!" Shippou yells, "We have to go watch the sunrise!"

"Ow! Why!" Inuyasha yells.

"Because you promised him," Misoka says, sitting up.

"What? I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

POW!

Shippou now has a very large bump on his head ala Inuyasha.

"OW, Kitsune, Inuyasha's being mean!"

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Whadda you want!" Inuyasha asks, angrily.

"Do the scene or no ramen," Kagome threatens. Inuyasha and Kitsune then started to drool.

"Fine, but gimme the ramen!" Inuyasha says. Kagome hands him a bowl and he grabs Shippou by the tail and drags him out.

-At the top of the large pointy rock-

Inuyasha slurps the soup, happily. Shippou watches, unamused. He coughes.

"So," he says, very loudly, "You say that all my kingdom is where the light touches and to not go near the spooky shadowy place?"

Inuyasha slurps more ramen, before saying, "Yeah, whatever, lemme eat." And he goes back to slurping his soup. Shippou sighes and facefaults.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get some dangerous and possibly fatal instructions from Naraku, your brother who will eventually kill you and rule as king for a little bit." And Shippou walks away from Inuyasha. Everyone seems to be doing that to him. Poor guy.

Ah, but Inuyasha, oblivious to whatever Shippou just said, stands, with his face in the bowl of ramen, takes a step forward and falls off the rock to his untimely doom! And he makes another Inuyasha-shaped hole through the styrofoam rock thing.

"Inuyasha, get up, you're skipping a scene!" Kitsune yells, walking over and hitting Inuyasha in the back of the head with her script. He twitches every so often.

-With Shippou-

Shippou was walking along in the tall grass. He had a feeling he was supposed to be here, so he came.

Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped out in front of him, screaming, "RAAAAAAAAAWRGH!" Shippou screamed bloody murder and hit the dirt. Inuyasha laughed, so Shippou kicked him in the knee. "OW, you little pest!"

"Inuyasha no baka! We nearly skipped a scene, all because you were too busy eating your stupid ramen!" Shippou screams at him. Kitsune throws an empty box at Shippou's head.

"How dare you insult the ramen!" she shouts. "Continue with the scene!"

"Anyways, I gotta tell ya something!" Inuyasha says, "Uh, everything's connected in a never ending circle. The demons eat . . uh, the grass? What crap is this?" he screams, looking at the script and his lines. "Demons do not eat grass!"

"Just go along with it, Inuyasha, please!" Kitsune says, rubbing her temples. "Anybody got an aspirin?"

"Alright, anyway, we're all connected in the circle of life somehow because it says here that when we die, we become grass and then the demons eat the grass, even though we eat the demons, you get it?"

"Nope," Shippou says.

"Me neither, let's go." Inuyasha says. Myoga jumps on a rock.

"Morning, Inuyasha,"

"Whaddaya want, Myoga?"

"I brought news, Master!"

"Fire away."

"Well, blah blah, yada yada, blah blah bleh blah yada blah blah de blah blah bleh!" Myoga ranted off on things that made no sense and had no point whatsoever, but that's what Myoga's good for in this movie. Yup, he rants.

Meanwhile, Shippou tried to jump on a rock and screamed in success. "I GOT IT!"

"What are you doing, baka?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh . . ." Shippou looked at the script. "Pounding?"

"Pouncing, with a C!" Kitsune yells.

"Oh, yeah, pouncing."

Inuyasha looks dully at his script. "Let a pro show you how it's done. Myoga, turn around."

"Sure thing, Master," Myoga says, "Alright, then blah blah, bleh bleh yada yada shamalamadingdong, blahblahblah!"

"Stay low to the ground," Inuyasha whispered.

"What are you doing?" Myoga asked.

"A pouncing lesson," Inuyasha says simply.

"Ah, splendid . . . POUNCING, Master, you aren't serious!"

Inuyasha made a motion with his finger for Myoga to turn around.

"This is so humiliating . . ."

"Try not to make a sound . . ." Inuyasha tells Shippou.

"What are you telling him, Inuyasha!" Myoga turns around to find . . . NO ONE! DUN DUN DUN!

"Inuyasha? Shippou?" Miroku then walks in front of Myoga, and Shippou tackles him and bites his arm. "AHH! DEMON! Oh, it's you, Shippou, why are you biting me?"

"Miwoku?" Shippou says, still clinging to his arm by his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, um . . ." Miroke was flustered. He glanced at Kitsune with tempted eyes, and she glared back.

"Don't even try it, monk," she says, snapping her fingers and bringing Sango into the room.

"Miroku!"

"S-Sango! I, uh!" And he runs away from Sango, wielding her hiraikotsu.

"Uh, okay, enough pouncing. Uh, I think they're are hyenas in the Pridelands . . . whatever those are . . ." And Inuyasha runs away for some odd reason.

"I wanna come too!"

"No, you can't, you're too small, go home," Inuyasha yells back, running away.

"What's up with him?" Shippou asks. Myoga shrugs and walks away, leaving Shippou alone. Shippou goes offset and grabs a cup of coffee, grumbling about how stupid Inuyasha is.

_**Kitsune: Alright, there you go. Third chapter. I still need help. Please help. Kato, help me, please! WAH! (sob) I'm so lost!**_


	4. The Heartless Are Coming!

_**Kitsune: Hello everyone!**_

_**Jeremy: 'Ello!**_

_**Kitsune: JELLO! (holds out a cup of Jello)**_

_**Jeremy: MINE! (tackles her)**_

_**Kitsune: EEK! Jeremy, don't touch there! FINE! You can have the stupid Jello cup! (throws it at his head, effectively knocking him out)**_

_**Jeremy: Xx**_

_**Kitsune: Alrighty, anyways, I wanna thank Kato Shingetsu for reviewing THREE TIMES, and for giving me such great advice. Thanks, Kato, after I read your review, I came up with a whole bunch of different random things to try out in the fic! (gives Kato and the entire Kato Shingetsu Acting Company a giant twelve foot cookie) You can pick which kind you want! And now, I present THE YOUKO KING! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

**The Youko King**

**Summary: That's right! Youko's a king! We do not own the anime characters present in this fanfiction. That means we don't own the animes: Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Crescent Moon, Inuyasha, or Rurouni Kenshin.**

_Cast_

_Young Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Shippou_

_Adult Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Youko Kurama_

_Mufasa . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Inuyasha_

_Sarabi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Misoka_

_Scar . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Naraku_

_Young Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Rin_

_Adult Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kaoru_

_Rafiki . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Toutousai_

_Timon . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yusuke_

_Puumba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kuwabara_

_Zazuu . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Myoga_

_Shenzi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kagura_

_Bonzai . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kanna_

_Ed . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kohaku_

**Chapter 4: The Heartless Are Coming! The Heartless Are Coming!**

Shippou runs through the shade of one of the cliffs on Skulk Rock, only to find a dead end, as he smashes into it headfirst. He spits out a few chunks of rock, and a few teeth, and shakes his head.

"I really wish I didn't have to talk to Naraku, but Kitsune's forcing me to!" he says.

"Join the club," Naraku says, popping up behind Shippou, who nearly has a heart-attack.

"Oh, h-hi um . . . Uncle?" Shippou says, quite shakily.

"Whadda you want, baka chibi kitsune?" Naraku asks, looking quite bored.

"Uh, um, well, Inuy-yas-sha showed me the ent-t-tire k-k-kingd-dom, and I'm gonna be k-k-k-king of S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s----"

"Skuuuuuuuuuuulk . . ." Naraku helped. O.o

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah! Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulk Rock!" Shippou overemphasizes, getting a lazy look in his eyes.

"Great, whatever. Go bugger off."

And so, Shippou buggered off. Then Naraku yelled and waved from the rock, "DON'T FORGET TO GO NEAR THE ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD AND POSSIBLY DIE!"

"OKAY, I WILL!" Shippou yelled back, then skipped off, merrily.

Kitsune slapped a hand to her forehead. "I'm surrounded by morons. . ." she grumbled.

New RCS Inc meber, Moron, walks up. "I'm the only Moron here!"

"See what I mean?" Kitsune asked Kato Shingetsu.

"I see." Kato says.

"How'd you get here?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Kato says.

"Uh, she'll supervise!" Kitsune exclaims.

"Yeah!" Kato says.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "She's not a RCS Inc member."

Kitsune kills Jeremy and Kato ends up slowly inching away, back to her own computer, saying things about how crazy RCS Inc might be.

"Hey, where'd Kato go?" Kitsune asked. Sora walked up to her, "Uh, I think she left, Kits."

"What? NOOOOOOOO!" Kitsune falls to the ground and convulses.

"IT'S THE T-VIRUS! EVERYONE RUN AWAY!" Sora screams, flailing her hands in the air and running away. Soon, her and Sahara run into each other and knock each other unconscious. Somewhere, a random stagehand goes missing, but we don't care! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**-Please Stand By. We are experiencing technical difficulties.-**

Kitsune sits in her director's chair, and Jeremy has been miraculously revived.

"Alright, everybody, places!" Kitsune says, "Now, ACTI--"

Suddenly, Sora from Kingdom Hearts bursts through the door, takes a deep breath, and screams, "THE HEARTLESS ARE COMING! THE HEARTLESS ARE COMING!" He runs out of breath and passes out.

Everyone stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And eats cake.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And blinks.

"WTF?" Kitsune shouts, "What the Hell just happened!"

"I don't know," Jeremy says.

Blink blink.

Blink blink.

Blink . . . . . . . . . Blink.

Blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink

BLINK! (font should be 72 for maximum effectiveness)

"EVERYONE STOP BLINKING!" Kitsune screams.

Everyone stops blinking.

"Alright, Sahara, get that video game person outta here," Kitsune instructed. Sahara dragged Sora from Kingdom Hearts away by the foot. "Can we get on with the fanfic?"

Everyone nods.

"Alrighty, then, ACTI--"

The power goes out, leaving everyone in darkness.

_**Kitsune: Alright, everybody review and I MIGHT make a new chapter! Okay? Thanks to Kato Shingetsu for the suggestion and for reviewing! Goodbye until next time!**_


	5. We Finally Realise Misoka's Gender

_**Kitsune: HI EVERYBODY!!!**_

_**Jeremy: -eating-**_

_**Kitsune: -whacks him in the head- You eat more than NoFace!**_

_**NoFace: Actually, I'm on a diet. But, whatever.**_

_**Jeremy: OW! -gets angry- WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU STUPID FOX GIRL?!?!?!!?**_

_**Kitsune: -blown away by the force of Jeremy's shriek- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: Hmph. -nod- There. And now--**_

_**Kitsune: JEREMY SCREAMS LIKE A GURL!!!!! -maniacal laughter-**_

_**Jeremy: KITSUNE!!!**_

_**Kitsune: -laughing- -running away-**_

_**Jeremy: -chasing her-**_

_**Erika and Natali: -skip up- -singing- Rabid Chibi SQUIRRELSSSSSSSSSS!!!!**_

_**Jack: -in a squeak- INC!**_

_**Erika and Natalie: -singing- Owns nothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!**_

_**All three: -bows-**_

_**-Applause as the curtain falls-**_

_**Kitsune: I don't claim The Grudge, the Goosebumps series, or any other product stated in this fic. Kay? -smirk- I like pie.**_

**The Youko King**

**Summary: That's right! Youko's a king! We do not own the anime characters present in this fanfiction. That means we don't own the animes: Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Crescent Moon, Inuyasha, or Rurouni Kenshin.**

_Cast_

_Young Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Shippou_

_Adult Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Youko Kurama_

_Mufasa . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Inuyasha_

_Sarabi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Misoka_

_Scar . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Naraku_

_Young Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Rin_

_Adult Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kaoru_

_Rafiki . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Toutousai_

_Timon . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yusuke_

_Puumba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kuwabara_

_Zazuu . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Myoga_

_Shenzi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kagura_

_Bonzai . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kanna_

_Ed . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kohaku_

**Chapter 5: We Finally Realise Misoka's Gender, and Kaonashi Gets Attacked!**

_**Kitsune: Sorry, this is a short chapter.**_

As the cast and crew of _The Youko King_ sat in silence, waiting for the lights to turn on, Kitsune and her muses, Jeremy, Natalie, Erika, Jack, Moron, and David, along with her bodyguards/best friends, Sahara, Sora, Liz, Nleen, Michelle, and Smarties, sat in separate chairs. David, Moron, Jack, and Jeremy, the men of the group, decided to get dead drunk and have a burping contest. Meanwhile, Sora and Sahara were passing a flashlight back and forth, while holding it up to their faces, creating spooky shadows, and laughing maniacally. And, the rest of the group were singing none other than "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall".

"Burp!" (Jeremy)

"Burp!" (Jack)

"_Buuuuurp!_" (David)

"_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLCH!!!!!!!_"

Moron pounded his chest as he got a lazy, drunk look on his face. Jack, David, and Jeremy looked at Moron in shock and disgust.

Sora and Sahara had put their chairs directly across from one another. Sora grabbed the flashlight from Sahara.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Sahara grabbed it back.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Sora grabbed it.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Sahara grabbed it again.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Haha." Sora added, and giggled.

Kitsune, Liz, Nleen, Michelle, Smarties, Natalie and Erika had put their arms around one another and were swaying in time, while singing,

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer! Take one down and pass it around . . ."

Kaonashi, meanwhile, was downstairs, trying to find a circuit breaker. He grumbled to himself. "Why did I sign up for this job?" He held a flashlight in his hand as he searched the basement. He hated going into the basement of this place. He knew what happened in basements.

"Goosebumps, Don't Go Into The Basement . . ." he muttered, then chuckled. He owned every single Goosebumps book, and was pretty damn proud of his collection.

And, as he searched, the light from the flashlight shone on various things downstairs, such as mops, brooms, buckets, a javelin, an airplane propellor from WW2, a bear statue courtesy of the local taxedermist, a rotting corpse with bloodshot eyes and wet, stringy black hair, and . . .

Kaonashi yelped, dropping the flashlight. It clattered loudly on the floor, and he bent down to grab it. He shook it a couple times, tapped it once or twice, before it turned on.

The corpse was right in his FACE!!

Kaonashi screamed and blacked out. The last thing he heard was a soft croaking noise . . .

MEANWHILE, upstairs, Misoka approached Kitsune, a flashlight in her hand. "Excuse me, Kitsune," she said.

"Yes, Misoka?" Kitsune asked.

"You gave me the part of Sarabi, yes?"

"Yes."

"And Sarabi is Mufasa's wife, yes?"

"Yes."

"I'm a guy."

Kitsune's face dropped. Her eye twitched slightly. She recoiled. "SERIOUSLY!?" she shrieked. The people around her winced and clapped their hands to their ears. Misoka was unaffected.

"Perhaps you should get Mahiru to play Sarabi," Misoka said.

"NONONONO!!" Kitsune screamed. "No. It's fine, it's okay. You get little parts, no one needs to know you're a guy . . . or that Sarabi is a guy. Uh, how about, you are Mufasa's . . . other brother?"

"Best friend."

"Deal."

The kitsunes shook on it.

"Alrighty," Jeremy said, a bit drunk, "Let's find Kaonashi. He's been missing for a while, now."

"Okay," everyone agreed, and set out to find the missing spirit.

_**Kitsune: Sorry this was so lame. I'm trying.**_

_**Nleen: S'Okay, Kits.**_

_**Kitsune: -sob- No, it's not okay!!**_

_**Liz: Review!**_


	6. The Magic Remote of Kasmasdoom

_**Kitsune: Hi guys!**_

_**Everyone else: Hi!**_

_**Kitsune: I own nothing, on to reviews!**_

**_To Kato Shingetsu: Thanks for reviewing!!!_**

**_To Kato Shingetsu: Thanks again for reviewing!!!_**

**_To Kato Shingetsu: -.-' You get the idea._**

**_To AngelsxSacrifice: Yes, cake is good. Sorry, I had nothing else to put. -gives AngelsxSacrifice a cookie-_**

**_To Kato Shingetsu: Yes, you was in the chappie! Maybe we'll have another guest appearance by the one and only Pinky and the Brain! Uh, wait, nevermind, I meant Kato. Maybe Holly will be there too! You never know! And it's okay if you gave away the cookie. You can have another one! -gives them a giant cookie again- YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MANY COOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES!!!_**

**_To IDontWannaKnowNFG: Hi Natasha! Uh, yeah, I found out a while ago that Misoka was a guy, from my cousin, and I got so upset. Oh well. I was wrong. -gives IDWKNFG a cookie-_**

**_To Kato Shingetsu: Ya never get tired of this, do you? I wish I could review your story more but I never get time to! And Kayako . . . bad Kayako! No sucking people into hoodie sweaters! Hoodies have feelings too! /\/\/\ (that's a screwed up face right dere . . .)_**

**The Youko King**

**Summary: That's right! Youko's a king! We do not own the anime characters present in this fanfiction. That means we don't own the animes: Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Crescent Moon, Inuyasha, or Rurouni Kenshin.**

_Cast_

_Young Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Shippou_

_Adult Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Youko Kurama_

_Mufasa . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Inuyasha_

_Sarabi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Misoka_

_Scar . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Naraku_

_Young Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Rin_

_Adult Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kaoru_

_Rafiki . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Toutousai_

_Timon . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yusuke_

_Puumba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kuwabara_

_Zazuu . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Myoga_

_Shenzi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kagura_

_Bonzai . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kanna_

_Ed . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kohaku_

**Chapter 6: The Magic Remote of Kasmadoom, and We Say 'Quite' A Lot**

And so, the entire cast and crew of _The Youko King_ began to search for the missing stagehand named Kaonashi. They searched high, they searched low, they searched--

"Excuse me?" Kitsune interrupted, sternly.

Yes?

"Can we just get on with this?" she asked.

Okay, fine.

"Thanks," and with that, she returned to searching for her missing mate. Finally, the entire crew began to search in . . . DUN DUN DUN! THE BASEMENT!!!

"Stay close, everyone," Jeremy said, his hand wandering far too low on someone's rear. There was an abrupt, and very loud _SMACK!_

"I swear, Jeremy," Kitsune said, angrily, "If I don't kill you, when we find Kaonashi, _he_ will."

"Sorry, Kits."

"Liar. You are not."

"Ah, but it was truly worth the slap," Jeremy said. Kitsune glared daggers at him.

"I wanna find the damn circuit breaker and Kaonashi so we can get this damn show on the road," Sahara grumbled.

"Yeah, but where do we look?"

"The basement, duh!"

"We're already _in_ the basement," Sora said.

"Oh, shut up," the half-angel snapped. Sora laughed.

And so, upon getting down there, they all split up, taking a flashlight each. They promised to meet back there if they didn't find anything.

-

"Hey, doesn't the basement look like the catacombs in Chain Letter?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, except it's real and not a prop," Sahara answered. "Freaky, huh?"

"Maybe this was where Youko and Kitsune stashed their spoils and what-not."

"Maybe."

A thump to the right made then turn sharply and shine their flashlights on a wooden case that had fallen over.

"What d'you suppose's in it?" Sora asked.

"I dunno," Sahara said, gazing at the case in awe. "But it looks like it's big enough to hold a body." She gulped.

"A dead body . . ." Sora added, frightened. The two looked at each other.

"What the Hell exactly did Kitsune steal in those days!?" Sahara said, accusingly of Kitsune.

Sora nudged her. "Go check it out, Sahara."

"Me? You go check it out."

"No way, that's creepy! What if there's a dead body in there? It'd be like a coffin!"

"Oh, c-come on, S-s-sora," Sahara studdered. "Why w-w-would K-k-k-kitsune col-l-l-l-l-lect d-dead b-b-bod-d-d-dies?"

Both slowly turned their flashlights on the wooden box, slowly walking towards it. The stood at either end, shining the lights down on it. "Someone has to open it, otherwise we won't know what's in it." Sora said.

"Do we _want_ to know what's in it?" Sahara asked.

"I have no idea," Sora said. "But this'll keep bugging us if we don't." Both of them put their hands on the sides of the box. They looked each other in the eyes. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"On three?"

Sahara nodded. "On three."

"1,"

"2,"

"**_3!!!!_**" They yanked their arms up, but the lid didn't come off. Both tried to get it off, but to no avail.

"AWH! Someone get a crowbar!" Sahara shouted.

Sora glanced around until she found one hung up on the wall by the nail **(who hangs crowbars on walls?)** and handed it to Sahara, who shoved it back.

"You do it,"

"But Sahara!"

"Do it," the half-angel said. Sora gulped and nodded, getting the bar into position.

She shoved it under the lid and gave it a push. The lid came splintering off. Sora took more and more of the broken lid off until they stared down into an empty box. They looked at each other.

"That can't be right," Sora said.

"Hey, Sora, look." Sahara said, motioning to the inside of the box. The other side looked like it, too, had been somehow forced off.

"But, then . . ."

There came a wheezing sound behind them, and hey both turned, slowly, to look. They stared straight into the horrible face of a mummy. They screamed, and screamed, and screamed again, and then went dashing down the hall. The mummy shuffled after them, groaning.

-

Natalie, Erika, Jack, Moron, and David all looked together, but, somehow, got split up. Natalie and Erika had wandered off one way, as did Jack and Moron, and David was all alone.

Ge turned swiftly around, panicking. "Guys? Where the Hell did everybody go!?" He then ran off in a general direction.

-

"Damn," Jeremy said, "This is a big basement."

"Whaddaya want me to do about it?" Kitsune asked, folding her arms, "_You're_ the one renting the place."

"_You_ picked it out!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Make me!"

Yeah, somehow, they got stuck together. Strange how they bicker, especially when they're sharing the account.

A slight scream to one side caught their attention. They glanced at each other.

"What could that be?" Kitsune asked, frightened.

"Aw, don't worry, baby," Jeremy said, putting an arm over her shoulder, "I'll protect you."

"Y'know what I've learned today?" Kitsune asked, dully.

"What? How incredibly handsome I am?"

"No. One, don't ever call me 'baby' again, I'll sock you in the nose. Two, we've been going in circles."

Indeed, the two had been walking in circles, around one pole. Sad, isn't it?

"OH! I wanna find Kaonashi!" Kitsune shouted, in rage.

"Kitsune? Kitsune, is that you?" a voice called.

Glancing at each other, they rushed down the hall that magically appeared before them, coming to a dead end. A flashlight rolled on the floor, still on, but flickering slightly. Jeremy's light shone on a metal box on the wall.

"Hey, I found the circuit breaker!" the Brittish elf exclaimed.

"Is this Kaonashi's flashlight?" Kitsune asked, picking it up in her other hand.

"Yes, now can you help me down?" the same voice as before asked. Looking up, Jeremy and Kitsune saw Kaonashi, bound and partly gagged, hanging from the ceiling. The handkerchief used to tie up his mouth had fallen to his neck, allowing his to speak. He looked at them, dully. "Hello."

"Oh, hi, Kao-kun." Kitsune said, "How'd you get up there?"

"Y'know that freaky girl from the Grudge?"

"Kayako-san?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"What about her?"

"She did this to me."

"Why?"

"How should I know? She just walked off without an explanation, now can you get me down?"

"Sure!" Kitsune said, turning to Jeremy, "Got milk?"

"What?" the elf-boy blinked.

Kitsune blinked, then realised her mistake, "Oops! I mean, do you have a ladder?"

Jeremy looked at her, dully. "Oh yeah, my mini-foldable-growable ladder is in my back-pocket, lemme get it out just for you." he said, sarcastically.

Kitsune didn't get the hint, and clapped her hands together. "Well, chop-chop! Kaonashi needs down now!"

"I don't have a mini-foldable-growable ladder! There's no such thing!"

"Then invent it," Kitsune said, calmly, smiling.

Jeremy looked at her, dully, again. "I hate your blondeness."

"I'm not blonde!"

"You _used_ to be,"

"I did not!"

"Yeah, you did, you had to have been!"

And the two continued to argue until Kaonashi erupted in anger.

"GET ME DOWN YOU TWO IDIOTS!!!"

Both quickly saluted, saying, in unison, "Yes sir, right away!" And they dashed off to find a ladder, leaving the hot-headed spirit still hanging by a thread, or, more precisely, a rope. A thick rope. That chaffed. (sp?)

-

After a while, Kaonashi got sick of the blood rushing to his head and transformed into NoFace, easily breaking the bonds. He crashed to the floor, making the entire building shake. Standing, woozily, he set off to find the two idiots who left him there, promptly crashing into the wall in his confused state. He then righted himself and set off again, this time, in the _right_ direction.

-

"Now, if I were a ladder, where would I be?" Kitsune asked, searching with Jeremy.

"I don't know. _I'm_ not a ladder." Jeremy said.

Suddenly, Kitsune tripped over something, causing Jeremy to trip over her. As they lay there, NoFace ran through, tripping on them, falling, and flattening them like pancakes. I like pancakes. With butter and syrup.

Uh, but, that's besides the point. NoFace got off the two flattened people, helping them stand. He then grabbed Kitsune and pushed Jeremy down, just to spite him. After letting her go, he watched as Kitsune picked up whatever it was she tripped on.

It was . . .

"A remote?" Jeremy questioned. Kitsune's eyes lit up.

"Not just **_A_** remote, it's **_THE_ **remote!"

"What remote?" NoFace asked. This remote looked strange. It was pink, and the numbers were in Japanese Kanji.

"It's the MAGIC REMOTE OF KASMADOOOOOOOOOM!!!!" Kitsune shouted.

"The who?" both Jeremy and NoFace asked, quite confused.

Quite.

"It is a magic remote sent down by the gods! I was wondering where I'd put it!" Kitsune said, "Now, how do you work this thing?"

-

Suddenly, David found himself running alongside Sora and Sahara. They looked at him. "Hey, aren't you one of Kitsune's muses?" they asked.

"Yeah, why are we running?" he asked.

"A mummy is chasing us!" Sora exclaimed quite . . . gleefully. Which is very _strange_ considering, uh, HELLO, they're being chased by a freaky dead man wearing toilet paper! Oh, yeah, I forgot, their terror ran out once they'd outrun the mummy, and they now found this quite amusing.

Quite.

"Have you seen the others?"

"No."

"Well, we'll run into them sooner or later."

And they kept running.

-

Natalie, Erika, Jack, and Moron ran into NoFace, Jeremy, and Kitsune. Kitsune was still staring the the remote control, a strange gleam in her eyes.

Suddenly . . .

_Quite_, suddenly . . .

Sora, Sahara, and David all ran into view, screaming at the rop of their lungs, "THE BRITTISH ARE COMING! THE BRITTISH ARE COMING!"

"Hey!" Jeremy yelled at them, "I take offense to that!"

"What are you all yelling for?" NoFace asked. The other ppl stayed silent because, at the moment, they don't matter. Yes, we're not including them, just to be mean.

"Eureka!" Kitsune exclaims, exactly the way Jack Skellington did on _The Nightmare Before Chirstmas_ (Don't own).

Suddenly, the mummy ran out, and Kitsune pressed a button. The mummy stopped, as a little icon in the bottom of the screen (camera) appeared, saying, _Pause_. She pressed another button, and the icon said _Rewind_. The mummy ran BACKWARDS! The camera pans off as it does, following the mummy back to the box, which it somehow broke out of. It is now safely sealed away.

Back to the gang, everyone stares in shock at Kitsune, who was smiling, triumphantly. She pressed play to put everything back in regular motion.

"Alright," she says, "Has the power been turned back on yet?"

"Uh, I don't think so . . ." NoFace said, remembering how he'd been in the predicament a while ago.

_Quite_ a while ag--

Kitsune looked angrily towards the camera. "Will you shut up!?"

Sorry.

"Jesus Christ, you stupid narrators don't shut up for a minute, do you?" the angered fox demon said, "You just 'yap-yap-yap-yap-yap' and go on about stupid stuff! Can you just tell the story?"

Actually, I quit.

_And so, the former narrator walked out, and they had to hire a new one._

"Anyways," Kitsune glared at the camera. "Can someone go find the circuit breaker box thing so we can get this damn show on the road?"

"Sure." They then went back the way they came, all of them, and found the circuit breaker. They rewired the place and got the lights to go on. Everyone upstairs (that would be the cast) shouted in joy.

"Hooray . . ." the cast said, tiredly.

And so, everyone went back upstairs to continue with the program.

_**Kitsune: Yay! Now that THAT is done, I can work on more things!**_

_**Jeremy: Like your other unfinished chapters and your WIP.**_

_**Kitsune: Yap yap, shut up! Remember to review, please! This was a longer chapter than before.**_

_**Jeremy: Next time: We get to fool around with the Magic Remote of Kasmadoom and cause even MORE chaos!**_

_**Kitsune: I once named a chicken, Chaos.**_

_**Jeremy: You did?**_

_**Kitsune: Yes, it was in 6th grade. We have eggs we were incubating and waiting to hatch, and we got to write two names for them and pick them out of a hat. My two names were: Purity and Chaos. Chaos got picked, so, the one chick with a pink dot on it's head (that's how we marked and identified them) got the name Chaos. And a few days after they hatched, me and someone else who was a real jerk to me got to see if they were a boy or girl!**_

_**Jeremy: Ew, nasty!**_

_**Kitsune: Not really, the way you tell is by checking their wings for what kinds of feathers are there. -glares at Jeremy- God, you're such a pervert.**_

_**Jeremy: -nervous grin-**_

_**Kitsune: Remember to review, please!**_


	7. Screwing Up The Plot Even More

_**Kitsune: Yay, chapter 7! (does a dance)**_

_**Jeremy: Stop that!**_

_**Kitsune: Why? Turning you on?**_

_**Jeremy: Yes, quite. (smirk)**_

_**Kitsune: (stops dancing; twitchy eye; and runs away) SEXUAL ABUSE!!! (runs into NoFace and sobs into his chest) The horror!!! HELP ME! I'VE BEEN SEXUALLY HARRASSED!**_

_**NoFace: You fiend! YAH! (lunges with a sword and kills Jeremy)**_

_**Kitsune: My hero! Yay! (throws a party)**_

_**Natalie, Erika, Jack, Moron, and David: (all come and they all do a conga line, except for NoFace)**_

_**NoFace: While they celebrate, remember to review the story! Thank you very much!**_

_**Kitsune: I don't own anything except for my OCs and The Magic Remote Of Kasmadoom! Yay!**_

-

**The Youko King**

**Summary: That's right! Youko's a king! We do not own the anime characters present in this fanfiction. That means we don't own the animes: Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Crescent Moon, Inuyasha, or Rurouni Kenshin.**

_Cast_

_Young Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Shippou_

_Adult Simba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Youko Kurama_

_Mufasa . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Inuyasha_

_Sarabi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Misoka_

_Scar . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Naraku_

_Young Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Rin_

_Adult Nala . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kaoru_

_Rafiki . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Toutousai_

_Timon . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yusuke_

_Puumba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kuwabara_

_Zazuu . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Myoga_

_Shenzi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kagura_

_Bonzai . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kanna_

_Ed . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kohaku_

**Chapter 7: Screwing Up The Show Even More!**

-

"The spirit has been reclaimed!" Kitsune shouts, running up the stairs while grabbing ahold of Kaonashi's arm. "EVERYBODY, WE CAN GET ON WITH THE SHOW!!!"

The cast groans and gets up from whatever they were doing. Kitsune goes to sit in her director's chair, while her muses\bodyguards\mate\best friends gather around her in separate chairs. She takes out a cell phone and dials a number. The phone rings a bit before she answers.

"Moshi moshi, Shingetsu-san! Um, onegai, could you come over? Why? Do we need a reason? We're _crazy_, that's why! And you lot shouldn't be left out! Uh huh . . . I found something you might like! Yeah, it's a remote. No, don't hang up! It's cooler than that, I swear! It's pink! . . . Yes, a pink remote. With Kanji on the buttons! Who's Kanji? Good question . . . I'm gonna find him and . . . WAIT A MINUTE! Oh, okay. Could you come over, kudasai? It'll be cool, you'll see. Okay. Uh huh. YAY! Ariagato Shingetsu-san! Ja ne!"

She hung up and grinned. "Kato Shingetsu and her people are coming over!"

"WHAT!?" the cast and other assorted crew members shouted in unison. They then began to throw a party. Why, you ask?

"Because they like her better than me!" Kitsune scowled. "You traitors! Naw, I kid! Kato and the Shingetsu Acting Corp. are AWESOME! We might even do a group fanfic together!"

"REALLY?!" everyone shouts, and continues to party even harder.

"No lie. That's what she said," Kitsune says, nodding.

_DING DONG!_

"DOORBELL!!!" Kitsune screams, and cowers. Jeremy goes and gets it.

"Hey, guys!" he says, slapping them all five. Kato and Holly go over to see what's up with the fox demon cowering in her chair.

"We're here," Holly clears her throat.

"Huh? Oh, yeah . . . KATO SHINGETSU AGAIN!" Kitsune jumps out of her chair and straightens. "Uh, um. Yeah. Heh heh. Sorry 'bout that. Doorbells are freaky, y'know?"

"Yeah," Kato agrees. "So, what's this remote you wanted me to see?"

Kitsune holds up the remote. "Don't blame me for the color. I didn't pick it." Kato takes the remote.

"What can it do?"

"Stuff." Kitsune says.

"What kind of _stuff_?" Holly asks. Kato presses a button on the remote, pointing it at Holly. "Ffuts fo dnik tahw?" _(What kind of stuff?)_

"Holly!" Kato screams, "You're talking backwards!"

"I ma?" _(Am I?)_

"Yes! You are!"

"Kcab ti egnahc! Looc!" _(Cool! Change it back!)_

Kitsune inspects the button Kato pressed. "It says _'Mirror Language'_."

"Egaugnal nwo rieht evah srorrim?" _(Mirrors have their own language?)_

"Indeed, they do." Kitsune says. "I wonder what other languages are on here?" Her and Kato suddenly grin, evilly.

"Evah syug uoy kool taht ekil t'nod I. Ho hu." _(Uh oh. I don't like that look you guys have.)_

"Alright, everyone!" Kitsune says, hiding the remote behind her back, "Let's continue with the show."

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!!!!" _(Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!)_

"Where were we?" Shippo asks.

"ALITERATIONS!" Kitsuen screams, covering her ears.

Kato checks the script. "Shippo, you have to go see Rin."

"Oh, yeah! I remember now! Thanks!" And Shippo runs off.

-

Shippo runs down one area of the 'Big Pointy Rock' place, to see Sesshomaru sitting in the shade while Jaken tries to give Rin a bath.

"I don't wanna!" Rin cries, struggling away from Jaken.

"You must!" Jaken strains to hold onto Rin, and dump her into a basin of water. We see Misoka standing next to Sesshomaru.

"Uh, hey Rin," Shippo says. "Wanna come see this _place_ I heard about?"

"Shippo, I'm trying to get away from Jaken!" she squirms, and then whispers, "He's trying to give me a B-A-T-H."

"I can see. So, you wanna come with?"

"And where are you going?" Jaken asks, irritated.

"Uh, um . . ." Shippo says, nervously looking for an excuse. "Spencer Gifts?" he blurts out, then slaps his mouth shut (because everyone knows what a perverted place _that_ is.)

"Spencer Gifts? What's so special about _that_ place?" Rin asks, accusingly.

"I'll show you when we get there . . ." Shippo says, through gritted teeth.

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru, may I go with Shippo?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But--"

"No."

"Sound familiar?" Kitsune asks, grinning. (See chapter 2 for reference.)

"Ah, yes it does," Jimmy says, reading that part of the script. He then bursts out laughing at one part.

"Okay," Kato says, looking nervously at Kitsune.

"Sesshomaru!" Kitsune called, "You have to let Rin go with Shippo."

Sesshomaru grumbled, but nodded, and told Rin to go.

"YAY!" Rin cries, and then points at Jaken with a evil little expression on her face, "IN YOUR FACE, _TOAD_!!!"

The two little people then laugh, jumping around, but Misoka calls out to them, "Only if Myoga goes with you."

The two stop and groan, "Not Myoga."

-

"Come on, you two, keep up!" Myoga shouts, angrily, hopping ahead of the two tiny people (who were bigger than him). Rin and Shippo were lagging behind him, muttering about how stupid he was.

"So, where are we really going?" Rin asks.

Kitsune bites her tongue in amusement and presses a button on the remote, pointing it at Shippo.

"Bochi no zo," Shippo whispers back. _(An elephant graveyard.)_

"Shippo?" Rin asks. "Why are you speaking in Japanese?"

"Segaugnal rieht gnignahc er'uoy! Niaga gniht taht gniod re'ouy! Yeh!" _(Hey! You're doing that thing again! You're changing their languages!)_ Holly screams.

"What's that, Holly?" Kato smirks.

"WON LAMRON! LAMRON OT KCAB EGAUGNAL YM EGNAHC!" _(CHANGE MY LANGUAGE BACK TO NORMAL! NORMAL NOW!)_

"NO!" Kato and Kitsune stick out their tongues, and Holly sulks in her chair. Muttering.

"Dlrow emina eht wercs yllayor dna esle enoyreve dna em egatobas ot rehtegot gnikrow srohtua diputs . . ." _(Stupid authors working together to sabotage me and everyone else and royally screw the anime world . . .)_

"Continue!" Kitsune shouts.

Shippo screams, "Kitsune! Nani aru anata owatta ni watashi!?" _(What have you done to me, Kitsune?!)_

"I've done nothing, Shippo. Continue with the damn story!" Kitsune and Kato snicker. The rest of RCS Inc and T.S.A.C. are huddled in a corner, playing Gin Rummy, even if they don't know how to play, or, more precisely, _Jin_ Rummy, because Jin showed up and began to play with them.

Holly grabs Kitsune by the throat with her psychic power and shakes her. "WON lamron ot kcab eciov ym egnahc!!! Gniht nmad eht esrever!" _(Reverse the damn thing! Change my voice back to normal NOW!!!)_ Kato hits Holly over the head and now two people, which included the director, are passed out on the ground. And, because they're sprawled over top of each other, they are pressed against the remote (more like on top of it) and now Youko's hair has turned purple, Inuyasha's become a woman, Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku are now three singing chipmunks, Kaonashi has become NoFace and is trying to eat everybody, and Myoga is 50 feet tall. And so now, half the cast, including Kurama, is running from NoFace; the other half, including the female Inuyasha, is running from Myoga who can't control his cravngs for blood; and the rest are deafened by the three chipmunks singing off-key.

-

_Let's take a ten minute break . . ._

-

_**Kitsune: (laughing)**_

_**Jeremy: (still dead)**_

_**The rest of RCS Inc: (laughing)**_

_**Kitsune: (laugh) P-p-ple-ease (laugh) re-re-review!! (sobbing in hystertical laughter)**_

_**NoFace: Many thanks to our special guest: Kato Shingetsu and the Shingetsu Acting Corporation!**_

_**K. S. & T. S. A. C.: (bow) We'll still be here, you know!**_

_**NoFace: We know! Thanks for coming! Review for her sake. (pointing to the fox demon rolling on the floor, laughing her brains out) She's gonna need more mental help after all of this is done. Maybe we all will. (sigh)**_


End file.
